


The Clueless Angel and The Red Faced Boy

by nastyweeaboo39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, poor Kaworu, tsundere Shinji is the best Shinji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyweeaboo39/pseuds/nastyweeaboo39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Kaworu has no idea how Lilins functions because they're so confusing, especially Shinji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clueless Angel and The Red Faced Boy

"Shinji-kun, do you love me?" Kaworu asked while siting on the floor, staring at his toes. Shinji, who was under the cover, immediately say up and stared at the white-haired boy with disgust in his brown eyes. "No Nagisa," Shinji growled out, his cold, brown eyes piercing Kaworu's strangely innocent, crimson red eyes. "Don't ever ask me that question ever again." 

As Shinji lays back down on the cozy bed, Kaworu pouts at the harsh rejection. Why doesn't that stubborn boy love him? Why couldn't he just accept his confession, teary-eyed and kiss him. If he did, Shinji would be able to forget about that blue-haired idiot (Or was known as Ayanami Rei, though Kaworu still prefers blue-haired idiot) and he and Kaworu would do what the lilins would do on show that Kaworu watched last night.

That last night, Kaworu saw two lilins reproducing, yet some of the lilins were both male. He was intrigued by the male lilins trying to reproduce. 'Those poor men,' Kaworu thought, shaking his head. Heading to the bed. 'Haven't they know that they can't reproduce with each other.' Kaworu lays right next to Shinji on the the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. He closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

\---------------

Kaworu's pants was shoved down by soft yet harsh hands. Kaworu, not knowing what to do, stared at the person, who is now pulling down his underwear, revealing his uncut dick to the black-haired boy. "Shinji-kun." Kaworu whispered, amazed at what the boy is doing. Shinji giggled and smiles warmly at the clueless boy. Kaworu unknowingly blushed and then his dick began to harden, reaching to a 7-inch. "Wow Kaworu, your dick is so big." Shinji says, lust hinted in his voice. Kaworu shivers with pleasure when Shinji completed him. He never did say nice things to him, until now. "Thank you, Shinji-kun." Kaworu replies, rubbing Shinji's hair. Shinji smiled genuinely and said, "What I'm about to do will blown your mind, Kaworu. You'll enjoy it so much, that you'll beg for me to never stop." Kaworu then tilts his head, confusion took over his face. What is Shinji-kun talking about? What will blow my mind? Shinji chuckled, knowing that the boy is confused. Shinji then took Kaworu's dick to his mouth and then-

*Thud*

Kaworu's body fell on the ground, pain spreading from his head and back. Kaworu groans and then sat up to find a red faced Shinji. "W-w-what the fuck is wrong with you, Nagisa!?" Shinji shouted, obviously embarrassed and pissed off at the same time. 'Oh shit.' Kaworu thought. He then pray that he would not die on this unforgiving cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction! I always wanted to write fanfictions because it sounds fun and interesting. Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic. Feel free to criticize my fanfic so I could inprove my writing skills but, insulting my fanfiction does not equal criticism.


End file.
